The Lost Heir (Adopted)
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: I have adopted this from Broccolio Summary: Before Kiara was even born, Simba and Nala had a son named Kopa. Zira wanted revenge on Simba for killing Scar so she was planning to take something precious from him...his son. But Kopa made friends with the wrong people and he even dared to fall in love. Is Kopa willing to to die in order to be with his friends and the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

And so, Kiara and Kovu lived happily ever after…

Wait! Let's travel back in time; a time before Kiara was even born.

Truth be told, Kiara was not Simba and Nala's first child to be born.

In fact, before Kiara, Simba and Nala had a boy cub. He was an adorable lion cub. He had golden fur and red eyes that could see right through you.

"Let's name him Kopa," Nala suggested looking down at her son.

"Kopa… I think that name fits him perfectly," Simba said smiling at Nala.

"I'm so glad you think so." Nala said licking her sons head.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Yes Kopa, one day, when I'm dead this land will be yours." Simba said pushing his son playfully.

"That's so cool! Dad, when you die, is it true that you are going to become a star that will watch over me? Just like the kings and queens before us are doing right now?" Kopa asked.

"That's correct. I'll join my father up in the heavens." Simba said looking up at the sky. _Oh dad, I wonder what you are thinking right now. You have a grandson now. If only he could meet you. He's asking me the same questions I asked you. Except you were so much wiser than I'll ever be…_

"Simba, can I pull you away from Kopa for a second?" Nala asked as she walked up the cliff to her husband and her son.

"Of course. Kopa, you stay here and watch over the pride lands." Simba said before he ran over to Nala.

"This is incredible! I can't believe all this land is going to be mine!" Kopa said excitedly. _Huh? What's that place? No light is touching it – it's only a shadow!_

THE NEXT DAY

"I'm going outside to play mom!" Kopa yelled as he ran to the entrance of the cave. Kopa really wanted to go check out that place he had seen yesterday on the cliff. 'The place with no light' he had decided to call it.

"And where is this place you want to go play at?" Nala asked stepping in front of Kopa. Stopping him from leaving the den.

"Oh…Ummm…The gorge!" Kopa said, still unsure if he should tell his parents that he was going on a journey to 'the place with no light'.

"Oh…alright then. Have fun and be safe. And remember – no talking to strangers, and don't wander too far!" Nala said hugging her son.

"Don't worry – I promise to be safe; and I won't talk to any suspicious looking lions!" Kopa said as he bound off.

"Not only lions – don't talk to anything that looks suspicious!" Nala yelled at her son who was already out of the den.

"Don't worry – I won't," Kopa yelled back.

As Kopa came closer and closer to his unknown destination; the sooner realization hit him.

He was miles away from the Pride Lands.

Still he kept running, because he couldn't fight his urge of curiosity.

Finally, he reached a gap in the ground stopping him from going any farther.

Kopa walked along the edge of the gap for a few minutes until he came across a fallen tree.

He eagerly jumped on top of the log and ran across to the other side.

_What is this place? Everything seems so…so…dead. _Kopa thought to himself.

"What is a Pride Lander doing in the in the Outlander's territory?" A young lion asked aggressively.

"Who are you?" Kopa asked more curious than afraid.

"Who am I? I am Kovu! One day I will rule all of the Outlands and the Outlanders within it!" Kovu said proudly.

"Cool, I'm Kopa. Ummm, what exactly is the 'Outlands and who are the Outlanders'?" Kopa asked.

"You idiot! You're in the Outlands and the Outlanders are the people that reside within the Outlands." Kovu said matter of factly.

"Well…why do you live here instead of in the Pride Lands?" Kopa asked.

"Because YOUR father banished us here for taking Scar's side in the war instead of his!" Kovu said angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, because you don't seem evil. At least not evil enough to be banished. I know! When I become king – I'll let all of the Outlanders join the Pride Lands!" Kopa said eagerly.

"Do you really mean that?" Kovu asked.

"Well of course I do. Even though my father taught me that Scar is evil – I have no reason to judge you for picking his side. Besides, Scar is the one who is evil – not you or the other Outlanders." Kopa said happily.

"Well then, I am proud to call you my friend!" Kovu said smiling at Kopa.

"Great!" Kopa said excitedly.

Kopa looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was setting below the horizon, "Oh my God! I've got to get home before it's dark of my mom will kill me! Bye Kovu!" Kopa said as he ran back across the fallen tree.

"Wait!" Kovu yelled.

"What is it?" Kopa asked as he stopped running and turned around.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Kovu asked.

"Yeah, sure. I promise!" Kopa yelled as he turned back around and started running home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or any of the characters within the movie unless I make up my own character (which as of right now- I'm not. XD)**

* * *

The Lost Heir: Chapter 2

"Where have you been? The sun has been down for over an hour!" Nala asked Kopa who just entered the den.

"Oh…I…uhh…" Kopa was at a loss of words.

"And don't you dare tell me you were at the gorge. Your father and I were worried sick! When the sun had set and you weren't home we began to think something had happened to you; so your father went to go look for you. He ran up and down the gorge for miles. So, spill it…where were you really?" Nala asked angrily.

*Because YOUR father banished us here when we took Scar's side in the war and not his!...* Kovu's words echoed in Kopa's head. Kopa knew that if he ever wanted to see Kovu again he couldn't tell his mom were he really was.

"Soo…cough it up, where were you?" Nala pressed on.

"I'm so sorry mom. I got bored of playing in the gorge, so I headed to the water hole. I was having so much fun I lost track of time. I should have told you were I was. I'm sorry!" Kopa quickly thought of a lie that his mom would believe.

"Next time tell us were you're going or were you might go before you worry us, and make me search for you for hours. Not to mention wasting my time." Simba said entering then den.

"Okay, I promise." Kopa said apologetically.

"Now off to bed Kopa." Nala said nudging him to the center of Pirde Rock where he slept.

"Oh, alright. Night' mom, night' dad." Kopa said while yawning.

THE NEXT DAY

"Today Kopa, I am going to teach you how to hunt." Simba said looking at his son.

*Oh no, now I won't be able to keep my promise to Kovu!* "He…he, o…okay," Kopa replied.

"Great! Lets get started! First-" Simba began but was interrupted by Zazu.

"Simba…Simba! We need your help! A loin cub fell in the river. It was able to grab hold of a tree branch, but he can't hold on for long!" Zazu said urgently.

"I'm on my way! I'm sorry Kopa, I will have to teach you hunting another day. Why don't you go out and play?" Simba said already running off with Zazu.

"Will do dad…will do," Kopa said.*Now I can keep my promise to Kovu.* Kopa ran as fast as he could to the outlands. Soon enough he found the fallen tree and he quickly ran across it.

"You actually came back- I can't believe I doubted you." Kovu said walking up to Kopa.

"Hey Kovu! Sorry I'm late." Kopa said as he walked over to Kovu.

"Why don't I show you around the outlands?" Kovu asked.

"That would be great!" Kopa said.

"Perfect! Hopefully you'll get to meet my brother and sister - though we have to stay away from my mom." Kovu said.

"So I take it your mom doesn't like visitors." Kopa said.

"You guessed it! She hates pride landers! But my brother and sister are much nicer." Kovu replied.

"It's no fair! You have siblings - I don't and I probably never will." Kopa said.

"Oh yeah, well when you meet my brother you'll think he's a brat…which once you get to know - that wont change. But my sister will start out shy and sweet; but you'll know she trusts you when she acts tough around you - 'cause she is a lot stronger than she seems!" Kovu said.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Kopa said eagerly. They walked around the out lands for sometime.

"Why don't we wrestle? This is boring me!" Kovu suggested.

"I thought you were going to introduce me to your brother and sister," Kopa replied.

"I said HOPEFULLY you would meet them! I don't feel like taking the time to track those two down. Besides for all I know they could be with my mother right now," Kovu answered.

"Oh, well then wrestling sounds like fun!" Kopa said getting into a fighting stance.

Kovu crouched down and began to growl. Withen a few seconds Kopa and Kovu were wrestling. After a few minuets of biting, scratching, and growling Kovu pinned Kopa down.

"Man, that wasn't fair - you're stronger than me!" Kopa said disappointed that he lost.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were gonna be that weak?" Kovu asked.

"I'm not weak!" Kopa yelled getting angry.

"You are to!"

"Are not!"

"Wow, nice comeback. Sure haven't heard that one before!" A young lioness Kopa's age said sarcastically as she walked up to the two cubs.

"Vitani! What are you doing here?" Kovu asked.

"I was bored so I wanted to wrestle with you. More importantly why is a pride lander with you?" Vitani asked walking up to Kopa and examining him thoroughly.

"This is Kopa. The lion I was telling you and Nuka about." Kovu answered.

"Oh the one that is going to let us join the pride lands when he's king?" Vitani asked.

"Yep, he's the one!" Kovu answered.

"Sorry to intrupt…but, is this your sister, Kovu?" Kopa asked.

"Yeah, her names-" Kovu began but was cut off.

"Pardon me. I should have introduced myself. I am Vitani!" Vitani said sweetly to Kopa.

*You know she trusts you when she acts tough around you…* Kovu's words echoed in Kopa's head. "You don't have to play sweet and innocent around me you know. I don't bite… unless you CHALLENGE me to a wrestling competition!" Kopa said dramatically.

"Ha, even when you do bite it doesn't hurt! That's part of the reason it was so easy to beat you in a fight - though you are faster than I am." Kovu said to Kopa.

"How could you tell I was acting?" Vitani asked confused.

"I can see through anyone's bluff!" Kopa answered mysteriously.

"You mean - more like I told you." Kovu mumbled to himself.

But Vitani still heard him. So she tackled him and started growling, "Why did you tell him? I ought a rip your tung out for telling a pride lander something about me before asking me first!"

"Uhh, lets get a few things straight. One, he only told me that so that I would be able to know when you were truly my friend. Two I haven't gone around the pride lands telling everyone that. And three why do you make it sound like pride landers are bad guys?" Kopa interrupted the sibling rivalry.

"Were you trying to start a fight?" Vitani asked.

"Uhhh, no," Kopa said weakly.

"Well, you got yourself one!" Vitani said getting ready to fight.

"You're dead, sooo dead!" Kovu said getting up from the ground.

"I'm only in this mess because I was trying to stop her from ripping you're tung out! You could at least try to help!" Kopa yelled at Kovu.

"One, she wasn't serious. Two, no way! I'm not getting in the way of Vitani when she's angry!" Kovu replied.

With that Vitani leaped off the ground - snarling at Kopa.

"Oh no!" Kopa said, fear clearly written on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope I don't mess up this story...**

**I do not Lion King! **

Vitani growled at Kopa.

Kopa swallowed hard, "Oh,no!"

She attack first and Kopa instantly reacted, the two fought until they had fallen off the ledge. They pulled apart.

Vitani bared her teeth, "You are so finish!"

Kopa swallowed hard and took a step back. She took a step forward, and this continue on until they were on a log, in swamp...or so they thought.

Vitani was about to attack when she looked up at something above Kopa, she looked scare.

"What?" Said Kopa.

She slowly pointed behind him, he looked behind him and gasped. They were on a alligator! The two took off and jumped on two logs.

Vitani looked relieve, "That was a close one."

Kopa nod and then notice that this logs were moving, "Run!"

Vitani and Kopa took off, again. Vitani ran up a branch while Kopa ran off.

She called out, "What about me?"

"You go on!" He called, "I distract them!"

He end up falling in the swamp, a alligator became to swim towards Kopa. Kopa eyes widen and he tried to go up on a branch behind him.

Then Vitani jumped on the alligator's head, "Go! Now!"

Kopa swam as quick as he could and he went to a long branch and climb it.

He looked over his shoulder, "Come on! Over here!"

Vitani looked up and quickly went after him. The two then jump onto a higher platform. They rolled across the field, until they stop.

Vitani looked up and gasped, "This is the Pridelands?"

Kopa nod, "Yup! It's full of life!"

"You don't say." Said Vitani sarcastically.

Kopa struck out his tongue, "Let's go back."

They did, Kovu was laying down and he looked up, "Who won?"

"I did!" Said Kopa.

Vitani pin him down, "You liar! Nobody did, we had got attack by alligators."

Kovu eyes widen, "Really?"

Vitani nod and Kopa said, "Well I save both of us! So therefore...I won!"

Vitani rolled her eyes and walked away from him, "Yeah, whatever."

As soon as Vitani was out of the earshot, Kovu whisper, "She likes, you. She just won't admit."

Kopa smile, "I made a new friend!"

He looked up, the sun was starting to go down, "I have to go! See you tomorrow."

Kovu smile, "Kay! Bye."

The two cubs went their ways.

When Kopa got home, he made right before the sun went down.

Nala and Simba turned to him, "How was your day?" Nala asked.

Kopa smile, "Just fine!"

**A/N: Did I do a good job? Review if I did or didn't.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Lion King.**

**A/N: Am I justifying this story? **

Zira began to notice that Kovu was seem to be coming late since three days ago. What was he doing? Soon Vitani was doing it. What was out there, that was making Vitani and Kovu stay out so long? She didn't like it one bit. Meanwhile, Kopa was getting a bath by his mother.

"Kopa, I've think you need to get some friends." Said Nala.

"But mom...I've got friends." Said Kopa

"Really?" Said Nala,"Then why don't I see them?"

"Uh..." Said Kopa, thinking.

"You trying to make me, feel better?" Said Nala, "You don't have friends do you?"

"No, mom." Lied Kopa.

"Well, today find some." Said Nala, "And I want to meet them."

"Mom.." Kopa started.

"Kopa..." Said Nala.

"Fine, I'll find some friends." Sighed Kopa.

"Now go!" Said Nala pushing him forward.

Kopa took off, he had to tell Vitani and Kovu that he couldn't play today. When he reached the Outlands, there was Kovu and Vitani waiting.

"Hey, Kopa!" Said They said together.

"Listen..." Kopa began.

"What is it Kopa?" Asked Kovu.

"My mom wants me to make some friends." Kopa explained.

"But we're your friends." Said Vitani.

"But you're Outlanders, I not allow here." Said Kopa, "And to make friends here? Do you know how much trouble I would be in?"

"Oh." Said Kovu, quietly, "See you tomorrow?"

"Ok! Bye." Said Kopa and he ran back to the Pridelands.

"Stupid Pridelander." Mutter Vitani, "He isn't coming back!"

"What makes you think that?" Kovu asked.

"He was using that as a excuse." Said Vitani, "Watch, he won't be back tomorrow."

Kovu looked at Pridelands, "I hope you wrong." He mutter.

The two went back to the Pride. Kopa made it back to the Pridelands and ran into some Cubs.

One was a dark gold with forest green eyes, another with white fur, and black fur on his belly with hazel eyes. The last was a pretty tan yellow color with white paws with blue-green eyes. (Will change descriptions.)

"I'm sorry." Said Kopa.

"It's ok." Said the dark brown cub, "I'm James."

"Hi, James." Said Kopa, "I'm Kopa!"

James nod, "This is Kiaya." Pointing to the tan yellow cub.

"Hey!" Said Kiaya, "Nice to meet you."

Kopa nodded, "Nice to meet you, too."

"And I'm Mischief." Said the white cub.

Kopa nod, "Want to hang out?"

"Sure!" They said together.

Kopa said, "First let's you to Pride Rock."

The three cubs and follow Kopa.

"Mom?" Kopa called.

"Kopa?" Nala called back.

"I got some friends, want to meet them?" Kopa asked.

Nala came out, "Hi, I'm Nala, Kopa's mom."

"Hi, Nala." They said.

"That's James, Kiaya, and Mischief." Said Kopa introducing the cubs.

They all said hello.

"Why don't you guys go play?" Said Nala.

"Ok, bye mom!" Kopa called before leaving with his new friends.

"What should we do?" Kiaya asked.

"Tag?" Suggest Mischief.

They all agreed, "Ok...Kopa you're it!" Said Mischief before running off.

James and Kiaya ran off, too.

"Hey!" Called Kopa, "That's not fair! We didn't vote on it!"

"Too late, now." Said Kiaya, she seem nearby.

Kopa tried a trick that Kovu and Vitani show him. He crouch low and felt the ground under his paws, and listen. He took off to the right, and tackled Kiaya. The two roll around and was soon entangle into each other.

"You're it!" Called Kopa before taking off.

"Wait? What!" Kiaya called, not knowing what just happened.

"Kiaya it!" Kopa called.

Kiaya looked around, and took off in a random direction. She jumped on James, "James it!"

Before running off and before bumping into Kopa, "Hey." She said sheepishly.

"Hi." Said Kopa.

They looked around, "We better separate." Said Kopa, "Don't want to get caught."

Kiaya nod and the two took off. James had tagged Mischief and the game went on, until the sun started to set.

Kopa looked up, "I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye!" They said.

"See you tomorrow?" Kiaya asked.

Kopa hesitated, "I can't."

"Oh." Said Kiaya disappointingly.

_One more day couldn't hurt. _Kopa thought, "I try to make it through."

Kiaya looked up, her eyes sparkled, "Ok!"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Lion King. **

Kopa glanced around Pridelands. Pridelands was full of life and plenty of food to share for everybody, but at the Outlands, everything was dead and by the looks of it, It was every lion for themselves. Kopa knew that he promised Kiaya that he'll play with them today, but it wouldn't have been much trouble if he went and gave Kovu and Vitani some food. While eating breakfast, Kopa made sure he had enough for the two. he hide them at place, where he could get it and take it over to the Outlands, without getting caught. Kopa started to walk to that place.

"Where you going?" Simba asked.

Kopa froze and said quickly, "Going to see my friends."

"This early in the morning?" Asked Simba.

"Yeah, they earlier birds." Lied Kopa, "And I promised that I'll come play with them."

Simba looked closely at Kopa, then nod, "Have fun."

"Bye dad!" Yelled Kopa running to the place where he had hidden the food.

* * *

Kovu and Vitani walked to the boundaries between the Outlands and Pridelands.

"He should be here," Said Kovu.

"It _way _too early, idiot!" Yawned Vitani, "Who would get up this earlier?"

"Kovu!Vitani!" Called Kopa.

Kovu turned to Vitani and smirk.

"Oh shut up." said Vitani knocking Kovu over.

Kopa jumped over the boundary and laid down the two big fishes that he brought for them.

"Eat up!" Smiled Kopa.

The two ated them hungrily, "Thanks Kopa." They said with their mouths full.

"I can't stay long." Said Kopa.

"Why not?" Demand Vitani

"I promised my Pridelander friends that I'll play with them today."

"But, how are you going to going to play with us?" Asked Kovu.

Kopa thought hard, "I'll play with you one day and I play with them another day."

"Deal," Kovu and Vitani said at once.

"Wait," Said Vitani when Kopa started to leave, "Who are this Pridelanders?"

"Two boys, one girl." Said Kopa.

"What's their names?" Kovu asked.

"James, Mischief, and Kiaya." Said Kopa," I have to go now."

They watch him take off.

"I don't like this Kiaya." Said Vitani, as the two walked back to their Pride.

"Why?" Said Kovu, "Are you jealous?"

Vitani tackled him, "No!"

"Ooo." Teased Kovu, "You like Kopa."

Vitani growled, "Do not!"

"Do too." Laughed Kopa.

"Leave me alone!" Snapped Vitani and she race ahead.

"She totally likes Kopa." Smirked Kovu

**Please Review.**


End file.
